wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis Iron Legion
Genesis Iron Legion was the powerful army of the ancient Empire of Old Xylvania and is the origin of the Kami-Kōbe High School. Country Representation Old Xylvania was a horrible desert of dust, ashes and lava. This land was ruled by a megalomaniac Emperor, Lord Ferrok, ancestor of Kaiser Vlad. Old Xylvania is based on European fables of demons and vampires. Non-Humanity Much like its successor Xylvania, the people of the Iron Legion do not appear fully Human, in fact, to a much greater extent than the Xylvanians. Although this might be due to the fact that they live in a polluted, poisoned country, and they mine deadly Nerocite all the time (See unit dossier). They have green (and later, blue) skin, red eyes, and pointed ears. These may emphasize the fact that they are truly demons, as the name Iron Legion implies. Weaponry The Iron Legion managed to overrun most of the world as they destroyed entire cities and nations, and even made the Anglo Isles lose almost all of its empire, making them give up many of their colonies and forcing them to recall all of their forces back to their homeland, which marked the fall of the Anglo Isles as a global power. Only the Solar Empire was strong enough after the fall of the Anglo Isles empire for durable resistance. Their super-advanced technology more than saved them on many occasions. But it was still no match for the sheer power of the primitive but monstrous legions of evil. Background Genesis Wars and Allegiance to the Galactic Eggman Empire The origins of the Legion is the Death of Ragyo Kiryuin. The appearance of the Legionnaires is because they were "infected" with Ghosgene gas (the exact same substance that Xylvania supplies their Acid-Gas Troopers) resulting in a strange mutation. They seem to live like slaves, doing nothing during their entire life but fighting for the Dark Lord Sauron. 200 years ago, the Iron Legion, ruled by the fearsome Lord Ferrok, was on the brink of total conquest of the world, gathered his armies at his stronghold, the Iron Tower, to prepare for a final onslaught. Hayate and his companions with their army of Men and Elves traveled to Old Xylvania to visit the Legion and to make alliance with them. Finally, Sauron himself came forth and dueled both Elendil and Gil-galad slaying them both single handedly. Then Isildur, son of Elendil, took up his father's broken sword, Narsil and cut the Genesis Ring from from Sauron's finger. Sauron's physical body was destroyed. With nearly all of his power stored in the ring, the dark lord was vanquished when it was cut from his finger. Without their leader's dark will driving them on, Sauron's armies were routed and fled, and thus, his campaign to enslave the free peoples was seemingly ended, and his greatest weapon taken from him. This permanently caused the Genesis Legion's reign of Terror to be given to the Eggman Empire. His armies and his Iron Tower swore allegiance to Dr. Eggman, unaware this action would spark a new conflict in the future. Category:Nations Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters